


Is there somewhere?

by kingcoldwater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Cas and a boring office job, Fluff, I wrote this in at least 2016, M/M, Road Trip!, castiel has pets!, sorry to Lisa but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingcoldwater/pseuds/kingcoldwater
Summary: A fic I wrote a while ago.Dean and Cas meet at work and Dean is okay with drowning.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 10





	Is there somewhere?

Dean Winchester was 27 and engaged to a girl he had been with since ninth grade. Dean loved Lisa, honestly. But when a blue eyed man with dark hair and a shy smile started at his boring office job, suddenly making it not as boring, he started to find reasons to stay at work longer as well as reasons to talk to the man who always offered Dean a kind smile, no matter what kind of mood he seemed to be in.

Castiel Novak was a 25 year old writer, who was fresh out his eight year college and right into this office job. He hated the fact of it, but the sad reality was he needed the money for his small one bedroom apartment, his hundreds of books lining the walls and his two cats, Presley and Lennon. But despite the dislike to early morning drives stuck in traffic and how most people in the office ignored him due to being more or less ten years younger then them, he offered everyone a smile.

Dean and Castiel didn't talk for the first four months Castiel worked in the office. Maybe it was because Castiel was too shy, or Dean didn't trust himself being in the proximity of those blue eyes.

The first day they talked, it was the time in fall. The leaves weren't yet on the ground, so all the windows of their office always shined with bright oranges and yellows. Castiel was extremely fond of the colder weather, Dean on the other hand preferred summer and the sunshine that came with it, so as the weather got colder, Dean seemed to only become more grumpy.

One day, Castiel was the in Cafeteria sat at one of the tables with a coffee cup, watching his phone for his hour lunch break. He eventually looks up to see Dean walk in, looking around for a table and sighing when he sees them all full. His eyes lock with Castiel for a moment, before looking away, blushing when he gets caught, Castiel only smiles slightly.

Dean looks back and sees him smile and sighs, knowing he was going to regret this. Dean eventually swallows his nerves, clearing his throat and walking over to the dark haired man, and offering a small smile.

"Uh, do you mind if I sit with you.." Dean questions, looking nervous of being within three feet of Castiel, as if it should be a secret for just the two of them to know.

"Of course" Castiel offers a smile, watching as Dean nods, sitting down and pulling a PB&J out of his bag, as well as a small note. He reads over it, oblivious to Castiel watching the way his eyes full of green flick across the paper. Dean laughs softly before setting the note down and opening the bag. He glances up to see Castiel without a lunch.

"Are you not eating?" He questions, Castiel only shrugs in response.

"I uh, I ran late this morning, forgot my wallet and lunch" He shrugs, looking up so his sky blues meet flourish forests. Dean keeps the contact for a moment to long, feeling himself get lost before coughing, looking away. "Well, you can have half of mine" He nods, taking half of his sandwich before pushing the baggy with the other half across the table. Castiel smiles thankfully.

"Thank you" he mutters, taking the baggy and taking the sandwich out, eating it.

Everyday after that, it happened pretty much the same way. They would meet in the cafeteria, Dean would offer half his sandwich and Cas would offer half of his, and they would talk, and laugh and eventually they started to meet in Deans office instead, Dean saying he didn't like the Cafeteria much, Cas agreed.

In his office they would watch videos Dean or Castiel had found the previous night, and laugh together, and it was just, nice. Dean hadn't felt nice in a very long time, and Castiel started to actually look forward to going to work everyday.

It seemed this would work for the two, the feelings the they both obviously had were swallowed down as Dean swore he didn't want to cheat on Lisa to himself, but he could practically feel that promise melting away the closer he got to the angel-like man, Castiel knew of Lisa, so he never tried to come on to Dean, even though it was very obvious the two were more then attracted to each other, some people even thought they were going to Deans office to hook up instead of watching cat videos.

Everyone was wrong for months until nearly a year later, Castiel was in a particularly bad mood and Dean wasn't any better. They both had come in late to work with terrible attitudes, and ignored everyone till lunch when Castiel silently walked into Deans office, sitting down and eating, not even saying hello to Dean.

Dean doesn't complain, feeling the same way, but suddenly not talking to Castiel makes him upset more than annoyed, he looks up to see blue eyes staring back at him. Dean lets out a sharp breath, not knowing he was holding it back. He wanted Castiel so badly.

"Cas?" Dean questions, not breaking his eyes from Castiels.

"Yeah.." Cas trails off, also not moving his eyes from Deans green ones.

"Wanna go somewhere tonight..anywhere, away from here?" Dean question, not even knowing what he's asking, but he knew he couldn't go home to the argument Lisa was putting up, claiming Dean didn't want to marry her, because he didn't know to fight back against her points. They were all valid and they left Dean confused and over thinking everything. Dean didn't want to do that anymore. Castiel seemed to be in a daze, eventually snapping himself out of it and nodding.

"Yeah, uh..Do you want to meet at my house tonight after work..say 8?" Castiel replies with a question. He had no idea what this would lead too, but he wouldn't complain no matter what it was. Dean simply nods in agreement, looking towards his sandwich, continuing to eat. Castiel does the same.

Castiel sat on the couch with a bag next too him, he watches the clock, Dean was supposed to be here at eight, it was currently 7:56. Castiel wills himself to calm down. He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. He didn't know why he was so nervous, but he had no idea what to expect and it only made his nerves worse.

Dean showed up at exactly 8 pm, but by the way Dean was shivering despite being in a leather jacket, Castiel expected Dean was sat out there for more then a few minutes. Castiel had his bag slung over his shoulder as he smiles softly at him.

"Hey" Dean speaks warmly despite the red in his cheeks and on his ears, like he felt the warmth of relief flood to him just at the sight of Castiel. Castiel smiles at him, looking back in his house to make sure he had everything before stepping out onto the porch with Dean, closing and locking his door.

As Dean and Cas walk towards the car Castiel glances at Dean. 

"So uh, where are we going?" Cas questions. Dean waits until they're both in the Car and smiles towards Castiel.

"Honestly? I'm not sure, I'm just going to drive till I feel far enough away, that cool?" Dean says, looking at the wheel before starting up the car. Castiel simply nods, leaning back against the seats and closing his eyes as he breathes in the scent of leather, and maybe.. apples. 

For the next four hours Dean and Castiel just drive, listening to music Dean swears isn't out of date and Castiel just nods, rolling his eyes before saying,

"Yeah, what ever you say" Which would only result in Dean laughing before singing the song to him dramatically. Which would then result in Castiel laughing even harder before pushing Deans face away from how close it got to his.

Dean eventually pulls into a pit stop somewhere near four am, they had been driving for eight hours. Castiel had his head on the window, his eyes closed, but not yet sleeping, maybe half asleep. Yet, Dean of course, thought the man was asleep, he sighed, almost reaching over and pushing hair off of his forehead, but he of course held himself back.

Castiel ends up sensing the car had stopped moving for too long and sits up, opening his eyes and seeing he was too close to Dean. Castiel swallowed thickly, his eyes searching Deans face. Dean watches him.

'I could lean in. I could just kiss him.'

Is all either of the men seem to be thinking, as they stay quiet, searching each others face for any signs of discomfort. All they seem to pay attention too is how suddenly there was nothing around them. Just oceans of blue, and pools of green.

No one could recall who leaned in first, maybe it was Dean because he hand his hands fisting at Castiels sweater, or maybe it was Castiel, with his hands gently cupping Deans cheeks, but all they knew is that this was happening, Dean with a angry fiancee waiting at home, and Castiel with a dead end job and no one waiting for him, they were sat in the impala, kissing each other desperately. Like the entire world was ending and they had seconds left to live.

When they finally pulled away from each other they were breathless, and they didn't say a word for a long time as they both looked at each other before turning watching out the front of the window.

'Am I really going to do this?' Dean questions himself, he loved Lisa. He wasn't sure if he wanted to marry her, but he did love her... Yet he turned to look at Castiel and seen how his messy black hair fell onto his forehead and a little over his ears, and how his blue eyes shined brighter then the stars that danced in the sky, and yeah, he wanted this, so so badly.

Castiel speaks up after a few minutes of silence, looking over to Dean. "What did we stop for?" He questions. Dean looks at him, sighing softly. "Food" He answers, before moving to get out of the car, Castiel following after him.

When the two finally make it to the hotel room, it's nearly six am. Castiel walks in the room before Dean, yawning as he drops his bag on the floor and stripping off his pants and his shoes before plopping on the one bed in the room, Dean copies his exact actions, dropping on the bed next to him, falling asleep almost as soon as Castiel does, which is instantly. 

Dean wakes up before Castiel in the morning. He turns to look at him. Castiel was tangled in the blankets, he still had his sweater on, as well as boxers, and socks that had blue stripes. His hair was messy on his head, and slightly curly.

Dean found that adorable.

When Castiel starts to stir he mumbles softly, opening his eyes to be met with Dean's. He smiles softly, turning so he was laying on his back.

"Morning sunshine" Dean mutters, setting his hand on Castiel cheek before moving to get up, noticing a coffee maker on the desk across the room. Castiel seems to notice as well as he sits up on his elbows.

"Make me a cup?" Castiel questions, Dean looks back at him, planing to jokingly say no, but when he sees Castiel with sleepy eyes and a slight pout on his face and he instantly turns back around, blushing as he nods, making two cups of coffee, by now knowing that Cas liked his coffee made the very same way as Dean.

It was probably four in the after noon by then, and due to being winter, it was partially dark. Castiel sits up fully as Dean hands him a cup. Dean sips his coffee, opening the window and frowning to see it's just getting dark, the sky filled with dull reds and maybe even a little purple.

He sits on the edge of the bed, watching out the window as he sips the coffee. Cas wasn't too far away from him, sitting with his legs crossed, sipping his coffee as well. He eventually moves to set his mug on the table, laying his head against Deans shoulder, sighing softly.

Dean leans into the touch, smiling to himself. He wanted to say he didn't want Castiel, that he didn't crave his touch, that he didn't need him.. but after nearly a year, he knew he did. He wondered if Castiel felt the same way. 

"Cas?" Dean questions after a long time of silence between the two. Castiel makes a small noise to show he's listening.

"Can I kiss you again?" Dean questions, biting his lip, as he sets his coffee mug down, looking at Castiel for an answer. Castiel sits up, smiling softly as he nods. Dean only smiles back, turning his body to face Castiel as he softly kisses him. Castiel kisses back, wrapping his arms Deans neck. Dean moves to he was on top of Castiel, not breaking the kiss. Castiel only pulls Dean closer to him, so they're right up against each other, wrapping his arms around Deans neck.

This is how life went for the two men for the next two days. Making out, which eventually led to sex and then more driving, then more hotels.

The twos favorite of the hotels was on the third night. They had been driving the longest amount of time yet, but Castiel and Dean spent the whole car ride drinking coffee. Castiel was writing in a note book he had picked up at a pit stop, reading the words he wrote to Dean, They were obviously all about Dean. 

Dean listened to every one of them and smiled, complimenting Castiel every time. He liked hearing them, learning how Castiel thought, and more importantly how he thought of Dean.

When they pulled into the hotel, Castiel grabbing his bag, Dean did the same getting out of the car. Dean paid for the room before walking back into the hallway. They went towards the elevator and frowned when they see it was broken before Castiel grabbed onto Deans sleeve, pulling him towards the stairs.

They didn't even make it half way up the three flights of stairs before Dean had Castiel pinned against a wall, kissing him, his hands on Castiels hips. Castiel had his hands on the collar to Deans jacket, clutching onto it, kissing Dean back.

'I could live like this.'

Dean thinks to himself, as he feels himself falling deeper into the kiss, Castiel only kissing him harder. It had taken years for Dean to even think to himself that he loved Lisa, yet in just under a year, especially these three days, he had fallen head over heels for the man in front of him and although Lisa was haunting his thoughts, attempting to pulling him back above water, Castiel snuck up, pulling him back under every time.

Dean was okay with drowning.


End file.
